1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a serine derivative. The present invention also relates to a protein having an enzymatic activity, which is used in the method for producing the serine derivative.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Serine derivatives, for example, amino acids having an optical activity at position α, such as β-hydroxy-α-L-amino acids, and β-hydroxy-α-D-amino acids, are expected to be useful as intermediates of pharmaceuticals. Thus, industrially advantageous methods for producing serine derivatives have been being developed.
Methods for producing serine derivatives using an enzyme have been disclosed, such as, for example, producing α-methyl-β-hydroxyphenylalanine using a microorganism belonging to the genus Xanthomonas (JP Hei-7-327688-A), and producing L-serine derivatives in an optically selective manner using microorganisms belonging to the genera Ralstonia, Variovorax, Bosea and Silicibacter, or a protein derived therefrom (International Publication WO2006/123745 Pamphlet).